


Hannukah Party

by Melibe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale and Gabriel are Jewish, Aziraphale and Gabriel are Siblings (Good Omens), Crowley and Beelzebub are gentiles, Crowley and Beelzebub are siblings, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, hannukah party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/pseuds/Melibe
Summary: It's the first Hannukah since Aziraphale and Crowley started dating. Time to meet the weird older siblings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Hannukah Party

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr as [part I](https://melibemusca.tumblr.com/post/637608763084488704/happy-hannukah-friends-this-is-the-first-half-of) and [part II](https://melibemusca.tumblr.com/post/637817025728757760/beelzebub-learns-to-play-dreidel-immediately), cross-posted here for completion!

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub: *learns to play dreidel* *immediately starts cheating*
> 
> Gabriel: _what is this feeling_


End file.
